Terreur à Londres
by WolfyL
Summary: Spoilers suite au 9x03... Quelques mois après le départ d'Emily pour Londres, George prend quelques jours de congés pour voir Emily. Ces vacances sont interrompus par un meurtre...
1. Chapitre 1

**Terreur à Londres**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Emily tourne son regard vers George, tiraillée par l'envie de courir vers lui et donc de rester à Toronto et par l'envie d'effectuer un nouveau tournant dans sa vie, là-bas, en Angleterre. Elle finit par choisir cette dernière option.**

 **5 mois plus tard…**

 **L'Inspecteur Brackenreid arrive au Poste 4 et aperçoit Murdoch déjà installé dans son bureau. Il va vers lui… :**

 **« Murdoch ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit ici ?!**

 **-Non pas du tout… Je suis arrivé il n'y a même pas quelques minutes…**

 **-Toujours cette affaire qui vous turlupine ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Murdoch… On ne peut rien faire… Il s'est enfui ! Probablement vers le Sud… Nos homologues s'en occupent, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **-Je l'espère…**

 **-Sinon où est Crabtree ?**

 **-Vous avez oublié ?!**

 **-Oublié quoi ?!**

 **-Il est en vacances…**

 **-Oh ! Bonté divine ! C'est vrai ! »**

 **George est sur un bateau, impatient d'arriver à sa destination, les jours passent et le voilà à présent sur le quai… Il est là, avec sa valise, cherchant quelqu'un quand soudain, une voix l'interpelle, il se retourne, son visage s'illumine en voyant cette personne ! :**

 **« Emily ! »**

 **Emily arrive vers lui, souriante ! :**

 **« Bienvenue en Angleterre, George !**

 **-Merci !**

 **-Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

 **-Agréable mais j'admets être ravi de me retrouver sur la terre ferme !**

 **-Fort bien ! J'ai hâte de vous montrer toutes les belles choses de l'Angleterre ! »**

 **Elle prend le bras de George et ils commencent à marcher ensemble ! :**

 **« Et j'ai hâte de vous entendre parler de la toute dernière affaire que vous avez eue avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch, celle dont vous m'avez évoqué dans la dernière lettre !**

 **-Malheureusement le tueur s'est échappé du Canada…**

 **-Oh comme c'est dommage…**

 **-Mais il n'ira pas bien loin je pense, tous les policiers sont sur le coup !**

 **-Alors, on est en sécurité !**

 **-En effet ! »**

 **Emily lui sourit et George sourit à son tour. Ils continuent de discuter puis après avoir quitté le port, ils finissent par arriver en calèche à Londres. Emily emmène George dans un bâtiment bien entretenu, après avoir monté un étage, ils vont devant une porte et Emily l'ouvre … :**

 **« Voici votre chambre ! Elle est juste à côté de la mienne !**

 **-Tout à fait charmant ! Merci beaucoup…**

 **-Je vous en prie ! Je vous laisse déposer vos affaires, je vais régler quelques petites choses et je reviens vous chercher !**

 **-C'est entendu !**

 **-A tout à l'heure, George !**

 **-A tout à l'heure, Emily ! »**

 **Plus tard, Emily et George se promènent dans les rues londoniennes. La nuit arrive, Emily emmène George devant une salle où de la musique se fait retentir… :**

 **« Serait-ce du ragtime que j'entends ?**

 **-En effet, George ! La première fois que je suis venue dans cet endroit, j'ai adoré !**

 **-Je vous comprends !**

 **-Alors, on y va ?! »**

 **George répond par un sourire et ils entrent dans cet endroit où la fête bat son plein ! Emily et George se prêtent au jeu de la danse en se laissant guider par la musique ! Pendant le temps de la danse, ils semblent déconnectés de ce qui se passe, il n'y a plus qu'eux sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment juste à profiter de cet instant magique… Après cet instant de joie, ils quittent la salle… :**

 **« Emily… Je vous remercie pour ce premier jour, je l'ai passé très agréablement à vos côtés !**

 **-J'en suis ravie et c'est réciproque ! »**

 **Ils se sourient, George prend le bras d'Emily et ils marchent pour rentrer dans leurs chambres… Ils arrivent devant leurs portes respectives… :**

 **« Emily…**

 **-Oui ?! »**

 **George se met à l'embrasser, Emily répond par un même baiser fougueux… Soudain, une voix résonne en l'appelant… :**

 **« Emily ! »**

 **Emily sursaute en se rendant compte que cette scène n'était qu'un fantasme de sa part et remarque que George secoue les mains devant ses yeux… :**

 **« Oui ?!**

 **-Pendant un moment, je vous ai senti ailleurs…**

 **-En effet, George, j'étais encore en train de danser le ragtime !**

 **-Je vois… »**

 **Il fait un sourire en coin ne remarquant, cependant, pas le rouge des joues de son amie apparaître ! :**

 **« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Emily…**

 **-A vous aussi George… »**

 **Emily entre dans sa chambre, elle se regarde dans son miroir et défait sa coiffure… Pourquoi ce fantasme ? Elle connaît déjà la réponse mais pleins d'autres questions bousculent dans sa tête et beaucoup trop d'hypothèses fusent… C'est sur ces hypothèses multiples qu'elle s'endort pensant au lendemain qui sera différent d'aujourd'hui…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le jour se lève à Toronto, le poste 4 est animé par ses habitudes du travail jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon arrive avec une lettre… :**

 **« Bonjour… Je voudrais voir l'Inspecteur Murdoch… »**

 **Entendant son nom, William s'approche du jeune garçon… :**

 **« Bonjour… Je suis l'Inspecteur William Murdoch…**

 **-Bonjour ! On m'a demandé de vous remettre ça…**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… C'était un monsieur qui est venu me voir i jours, m'a donné 10 dollars pour vous transmettre cette lettre aujourd'hui… »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch ouvre cette lettre, l'Inspecteur Brackenreid arrive vers lui afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe… William se met à lire… :**

 **« Cher Inspecteur, me voilà parti à l'autre bout du monde afin de continuer à commettre mes meurtres, je vous remercie d'avoir pu me laisser m'échapper afin de réussir mon nouvel objectif depuis le jour où vous m'avez laissé échapper… Cordialement… Pas besoin de signer, je suis sûr que vous savez qui je suis…**

 **-Bon sang ! Il se moque de nous ! »**

 **L'inspecteur Murdoch se tourne vers le jeune garçon… :**

 **« Dis-moi, saurais-tu reconnaître l'homme qui est venu te donner cette lettre ?**

 **-Oh oui ! Je peux même vous le dessiner !**

 **-C'est une très bonne idée… Henry ! Pouvez-vous accompagner ce jeune garçon dans un endroit calme et apportez-lui de quoi dessiner s'il vous plaît !**

 **-Tout de suite, Inspecteur ! »**

 **Emily et George sont en train de se balader au bord de la Tamise… :**

 **« Dites-moi, où en êtes-vous pour votre prochain roman, George ?**

 **-Oh ! Eh bien… Je travaille sur un sujet qui serait plus centré sur l'espionnage et l'action !**

 **-Vraiment ? Comme c'est excitant !**

 **-C'est l'histoire d'un agent secret qui sert son pays pour combattre les méchants. Cet agent secret a pleins de gadgets, il sait se battre et c'est un grand séducteur…**

 **-J'ai hâte de… »**

 **Le visage d'Emily change d'apparence, George suit son regard et ils tombent sur un cadavre… Plus tard, la police de Scotland Yard est sur les lieux, un homme vient vers le duo… :**

 **« Bonjour, Inspecteur Finch de Scotland Yard, c'est donc vous deux qui avez découvert le corps ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Et vous êtes ?**

 **-Dr Emily Grace ! Je travaille à l'hôpital pour enfants…**

 **-George Crabtree, agent de police au poste 4 de la Maréchaussée de Toronto…**

 **-Oh ! Agent de police canadien…**

 **-Oui… Je suis ici pour… Des vacances…**

 **-Il faut croire que le travail ne vous quitte pas !**

 **-C'est la première fois que vous avez ce genre d'affaire ?**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je veux dire… Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous avez un cadavre dans cette position avec un foulard rouge autour du cou ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Inspecteur, j'ai eu une affaire avec mon supérieur l'Inspecteur Murdoch où les victimes étaient retrouvées dans cette position et avec ce type de foulard…**

 **-Allons bon… Et vous imaginez que ce tueur qui a sévi dans votre pays est désormais dans le nôtre ?**

 **-Probablement, il s'est échappé…**

 **-Je vois… Que diriez-vous de parler de cette affaire dans mon bureau ? »**

 **Plus tard, Emily et George se retrouvent dans les locaux de Scotland Yard… Un agent de police les aborde… :**

 **« Inspecteur ! Notre médecin légiste est très malade et son remplaçant est bloqué chez lui à cause d'une histoire de plomberie !**

 **-C'est ennuyeux… Pourtant, on a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras ! »**

 **George échange un regard avec Emily et fait un sourire en coin… Emily sourit à son tour comprenant l'allusion de George… :**

 **« Je peux vous être utile !**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Elle était médecin légiste et collaborait avec la Maréchaussée de Toronto…**

 **-Eh bien… Agent Benson, accompagnez cette jeune demoiselle à la morgue, après tout, on n'a pas trop le choix… »**

 **Emily suit le fameux agent de police tandis que George suit l'Inspecteur anglais dans son bureau… :**

 **« Bien… Parlez-moi donc de cette affaire…**

 **-Tout a commencé quand on a trouvé un cadavre d'un homme de 25 ans, fils d'ouvrier, dans une position assise avec un foulard rouge autour du cou… L'autopsie révélait qu'il a d'abord été drogué puis étranglé… Alors qu'avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch, on enquête sur son entourage, un autre cadavre est découvert dans la même position que la première victime, un homme de 35 ans cette fois-ci, boucher… Il est mort de la même manière que la première victime… Et deux jours plus tard, c'est un homme de 28 ans, fils d'un riche propriétaire qui est victime de ce tueur…**

 **-Alors, est-ce que ça signifie qu'on risque d'avoir une nouvelle victime dans deux jours ?**

 **-Pas forcément, l'intervalle entre les deux premières victimes étaient de trois jours… D'après notre psychanalyste, le Dr Ogden, le tueur joue avec leur volonté de se battre pour leur survie…**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Pour la première victime et la troisième victime, aucune trace de blessures défensives ni d'écorchures à l'intérieur de la bouche et de la gorge alors que pour la deuxième victime c'est le cas… On est venus à conclure que la victime a refusé de boire l'eau droguée et que le tueur a utilisé un entonnoir pour le forcer à boire afin de pouvoir l'étrangler plus tard… Des traces ont été remarquées sur leurs poignets montrant qu'elles étaient attachées…**

 **-Quel sadisme…**

 **-J'aimerais pouvoir envoyer un télégramme à l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour lui prévenir…**

 **-Bien sûr ! Je vous y emmène ! »**

 **A Toronto, l'Agent Higgins s'approche de l'Inspecteur Murdoch… :**

 **« Le jeune garçon a fini ses dessins !**

 **-Ses ?**

 **-Oui… Il était tellement content de dessiner qu'il a fait le même deux fois… »**

 **L'Inspecteur prit les dessins, ainsi il vit enfin le visage de ce tueur, cet homme qui l'a nargué… Il réfléchit aussi à ce que le tueur veut dire par ''nouvel objectif''… Nouveaux meurtres ? Possible mais l'objectif est au singulier, cela doit être spécifique… William sort de ses pensées lorsque son épouse Julia arrive… :**

 **« William ! J'ai appris pour la lettre… Avez-vous une idée d'où il peut être ?**

 **-Malheureusement non…**

 **-Mais vous le retrouverez, c'est évident !**

 **-Je l'espère…**

 **-Inspecteur ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch se retourne et vit l'Agent Higgins avec un télégramme à la main… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid sort de son bureau afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe… :**

 **« C'est George ! Il nous envoie un télégramme nous annonçant qu'il y a eu un meurtre à Londres, le même que celui de la dernière affaire !**

 **-Bon sang ! Murdoch ! Nous allons à Londres !**

 **-Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **-Certain !**

 **-Bien… Henry, envoyez un télégramme à George pour lui prévenir de notre arrivée et envoyez avec, ce dessin du tueur…**

 **-D'accord ! »**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **L'Inspecteur Finch et George sont à la morgue avec Emily en plein travail… :**

 **« La victime est morte de la même manière que les autres victimes à Toronto…**

 **-A-t-elle des marques de défenses ?**

 **-Non…**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Ah ! Aussi, j'ai trouvé son portefeuille dans sa poche !**

 **-Nous avons donc son identité…**

 **-Donald Alistair…**

 **-Je vais demander à l'Agent Benson de chercher des informations sur cet homme…**

 **-Pas besoin… Je sais qui c'est…**

 **-Vraiment George ?!**

 **-Il… Il était sur le même bateau que moi pour venir en Angleterre, on a discuté ensemble… Il venait ici pour une nouvelle vie…**

 **-Alors il a été kidnappé au moment où il est arrivé au port…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Beaucoup plus tard, George et Emily sont devant leurs chambres respectives… :**

 **« George, vous allez bien ?**

 **-J'ai du mal à imaginer que l'homme avec qui j'ai un peu discuté soit mort, victime de ce tueur… Si j'avais su…**

 **-Comment vous l'aurez su !? En aucun cas, vous ne devez culpabiliser !**

 **-Vous avez probablement raison…**

 **-J'ai raison !**

 **-Oui, vous avez raison…**

 **-Merci ! »**

 **Emily laisse échapper un petit rire, elle s'apprête à aller dans sa chambre puis se retourne… :**

 **« George…**

 **-Emily…**

 **-Malgré ce meurtre, je suis ravie que vous soyez là…**

 **-Je le suis également… »**

 **Ils s'échangent un sourire puis vont aller se coucher… Le lendemain matin, George finit de s'habiller quand soudain quelqu'un toque à sa porte ! Il l'ouvre et Emily apparaît radieuse ! :**

 **« Bonjour, Emily !**

 **-Bonjour, George ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

 **-Du tout ! Qu'y-a-t-il ?**

 **-Je compte aller chercher un télégramme que j'attends pour mon travail, est-ce que vous voulez que je prenne le vôtre si jamais l'Inspecteur Murdoch a répondu ?**

 **-C'est gentil de votre part, Emily !**

 **-Je vous en prie ! Bien, à tout à l'heure ! »**

 **Emily descend les escaliers et croise un agent de police ! :**

 **« Bonjour, vous êtes le Dr Grace n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet… Je suppose que vous travaillez pour Scotland Yard…**

 **-Vous supposez bien… Votre ami, l'Agent Crabtree est ici ?**

 **-Oui, il est dans sa chambre au premier étage, le 105…**

 **-Très bien, merci !**

 **-Je vous en prie ! »**

 **Emily quitte le bâtiment et part chercher les télégrammes… Elle lit le sien puis celui de George… Elle se met à pâlir en voyant le portrait robot du tueur… Ce dessin… Il ressemble trait pour trait à l'homme qu'elle vient de croiser… Celui qui dit être agent de police pour Scotland Yard… Celui qui… Qui souhaite voir George… Emily met sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et se met à courir très vite espérant arriver à temps ! George est dans sa chambre, on toque de nouveau à sa chambre ! Il ouvre la porte… C'est un agent de police de Scotland Yard ! :**

 **« Bonjour… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

 **-Mon supérieur m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci… »**

 **Il lui tend une lettre, George lit… :**

 **« Je vais vous avoir… »**

 **Soudain, il sent une piqûre au niveau de son cou… Il se sent partir et s'écroule sur le sol… Il voit flou puis finit par fermer les yeux… Le faux agent de police sourit et murmure… :**

 **« Maintenant, je vous ai eu ! »**

 **Emily court de toutes ses forces, elle arrive enfin vers le bâtiment mais elle bute sur quelque chose et tombe ! Elle se relève et voit l'Agent de police Benson qui se frotte la tête, assis, derrière une caisse ! :**

 **« Dr Grace… Quelqu'un m'a assommé !**

 **Ce quelqu'un compte kidnapper George ! »**

 **Sans attendre une réaction de la part de cet agent, Emily court jusqu'à la chambre de George et constate qu'il n'est plus là… Une feuille est à ses pieds, elle la ramasse et lit le message que George a lu avant de se faire enlever par le tueur…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **George se réveille doucement… Il découvre un endroit où les murs sont en pierre… Il remarque qu'il est dos à l'un des murs et que ses bras sont tendus vers le haut attachés par les poignets… Une porte grince en s'ouvrant… Une ombre apparaît puis s'avance et se transforme en être humain… Cet homme… Ce tueur… Son kidnappeur… Cet homme s'avance vers lui et s'accroupit face à George avec un petit flacon à la main… :**

 **« Bonjour, agent Crabtree… Vous ne me connaissez pas encore mais nous allons passer un agréable moment tous les deux… »**

 **Il émet un petit rire tandis que George tente de ne montrer aucune émotion… Pendant ce temps, Emily est dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, inquiète, très inquiète… La peur la ronge… Soudain, elle voit apparaître les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ainsi que le Docteur Julia Ogden… Elle se précipite vers eux, leur serrant dans ses bras… Julia remarque qu'Emily a les larmes aux yeux… :**

 **« Emily, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-George a été enlevé !**

 **-Bon sang ! »**

 **Thomas ronchonne en prononçant cette phrase… L'Inspecteur Finch arrive vers le groupe… :**

 **« Alors c'est donc vous l'Inspecteur Murdoch et l'Inspecteur Brackenreid… Vous, vous devez être le Docteur Julia Ogden…**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Je suis l'Inspecteur Finch… Je suis navré de vous accueillir dans ces circonstances… »**

 **William retire son chapeau et souffle… :**

 **« Alors, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre… »**

 **Le groupe va dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Finch… Après quelques recherches ensemble grâce au portrait robot, ils finissent par trouver l'identité du tueur… :**

 **« Theodore Harris… »**

 **Julia lit le dossier… :**

 **« Sa mère a tué son mari en l'ayant drogué puis étranglé… Et il portait un foulard rouge…**

 **-Harris reproduit ce que sa mère a fait ! Quel cinglé !**

 **-Les hommes qu'il kidnappe sont comme des substituts de son père…**

 **-Cela n'empêche pas que ça reste un cinglé !**

 **-Il faut qu'on trouve maintenant où Harris retient George… »**

 **Tout le monde est inquiet… Ils savent tous ce que les victimes ont subi et ont peur de ce que George pouvait subir également… George est toujours face à Theodore qui décide de lui parler… :**

 **« J'aimerais savoir d'abord comment vous avez retrouvé mon repaire à Toronto ?**

 **-Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?**

 **-Par curiosité…**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'accroître votre curiosité… »**

 **Theodore donne un coup de poing à George… :**

 **« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris votre situation… Si vous restez tranquille, tout ira bien pour vous… Alors je me répète… Comment vous avez retrouvé mon repaire à Toronto ?**

 **-Du charbon était retrouvé sur les vêtements de la dernière victime… Votre repaire entreposait du charbon…**

 **-Je vois… Manque de chance pour vous, je me suis échappé ! C'est là que j'ai décidé que vous serez ma prochaine victime… Quoi de mieux qu'un agent de police travaillant sur mes meurtres…**

 **-Alors pourquoi avoir tué cet homme il y a deux jours ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas… Il vous parlait sur le bateau… Une petite diversion…**

 **-Vous… Vous étiez sur le bateau ?**

 **-Oui… Je l'avoue… Je vous ai surveillé depuis le jour où vous êtes arrivé dans mon ancien repaire… J'ai compris que vous partiez en Angleterre… Charmante demoiselle, votre hôtesse… Bref… Buvez ! »**

 **Harris tend le flacon à la bouche de George… Ce dernier tourne sa tête pour montrer son refus… :**

 **« Je sais très bien ce que contient ce flacon !**

 **-Je m'en doutais… L'inconvénient de kidnapper un agent de police travaillant sur moi… Tant pis ! Je vous dis à tout à l'heure ! »**

 **Harris s'en va… George soupire… Il espère de tout cœur qu'on le retrouvera…**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin

**Chapitre 5**

 **Emily est assise, le regard dans le vide… Julia la rejoint… :**

 **« Julia… J'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous avez fait pour arriver si rapidement…**

 **-Une nouvelle invention de Monsieur Pendrick…**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Emily… Je comprends ce que vous ressentez…**

 **-George est le seul homme que je peux aimer… Quand il était en compagnie d'Edna… J'ai pensé que je ne le retrouverais jamais auprès de moi… Mais je ne pouvais pas aimer d'autres hommes que lui… Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'aimer…**

 **-C'est pour ça que vous avez succombé au charme de Lillian Moss…**

 **-En quelque sorte, oui… Mais je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de George… Mais je ne parviens pas à lui dire…**

 **-Vous allez y arriver…**

 **-Il faut qu'on le retrouve… Je refuse de le perdre de nouveau… »**

 **Julia prend Emily dans ses bras… Soudain, l'Inspecteur Finch arrive vers elles… :**

 **« On a retrouvé l'endroit où votre ami serait détenu, j'y vais avec les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid !**

 **-On vient avec vous ! »**

 **Harris revient vers George toujours avec le flacon mais aussi avec un entonnoir… Il fait basculer la tête de George en arrière violemment… Le haut de son crâne se retrouve calé contre le mur où il est adossé… Il n'arrive plus à bouger car Harris l'en empêche… George sent l'entonnoir s'introduire dans sa bouche et commence à chatouiller sa gorge… George essaie de se débattre mais sans succès… Un coup de feu retentit ! George sent l'entonnoir se retirer puis sa tête se redresse et voit l'Inspecteur Murdoch face à lui… Il comprend que Harris est mort et qu'il est sauvé à temps ! :**

 **« C'est bon de vous voir, George !**

 **-C'est réciproque… »**

 **Il est détaché et William et Thomas l'aident à quitter les lieux… A l'extérieur, Julia et Emily attendent avec impatiente jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient les hommes sortir avec George ! Emily pousse un cri de joie et court vers George… Ils se prennent dans leurs bras… :**

 **« Je suis tellement soulagée que vous soyez en vie… »**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard, George est à Toronto tout comme William, Thomas et Julia… Cette dernière est un peu déçue qu'Emily n'ait pas eu l'occasion de dire ses sentiments à George… George se prépare dans son appartement quand quelqu'un toque à sa porte… Il ouvre la porte et voit Emily ! :**

 **« Emily !? Quelle agréable surprise ! J'ignorais que vous viendriez ici !**

 **-Disons que je voulais vous faire la surprise…**

 **-Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

 **-Juste vous… Je voulais d'abord vous voir en premier… Je vous annonce que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et j'ai retrouvé mon ancien appartement… Je compte rester à Toronto…**

 **-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Sans regret ?**

 **-Du tout ! Ma vie est ici… »**

 **Emily avale sa salive… Elle diminue sa voix… :**

 **« Auprès de vous… »**

 **George sourit… Emily comprend que George a entendu sa phrase… Elle se met à rougir… George caresse sa joue… Emily décide de se lancer et se met à embrasser fougueusement George ! Elle arrête son baiser et souffle… :**

 **« Je vous aime George…**

 **-Je vous aime aussi Emily… »**

 **George l'embrasse également… Tout en continuant leur baiser, George ferme la porte derrière eux…**

 **FIN**


End file.
